Commodore Google Japan
Commodore Google Japan Co., Ltd. (コモドアグーグルジャパン株式会社 Komodoagūgurujapan kabushikigaisha) is a Japanese media company Founded in 1983 by Microsoft Japan. It was headquartered in Minato, Tokyo. History in October 4, 1983, it was formed by Microsoft Japan. in August 12, 2018, Commodore Google Japan was Acquired by Yahoo! Japan. in August 13, 2018, Commodore Google Japan was Sold to Sony Corporation. Appearances in October 4, 1983 1:00:11 AM, she made her debut in Nishi-Azabu 3-16-28, TOKI-ON Nishi-Azabu 303, Minato-ku, Tokyo 163-0031, Japan. her assets learned about Products, Production output and Services. Appearance Change in August 12, 2018 1:00:11 AM, Commodore Google Japan changed her byline to Yahoo! Japan. in August 13, 2018 1:00:11 AM, She changed bylines to Sony Corporation. Trivia Welcome to Commodore Google Japan! Learn About Learning to Type and Play Music and Play Video Games! Learn to Type and Play Music Like You Learned About Playing Video Games! Her assets will learn about Commodore Google Parameters, Commodore Google Parameters v.1.0, Commodore Google 64 Play Services, Amiga FM Towns Martin 505, CG64X68000, Commodore Google Software License, Commodore Google Parameters v.2.0, Commodore Google Parameters v.3.0, Commodore Google Parameters v.4.0 and CG64X68000 PC-9801 500. Assets Commodore Google Japan learned about her assets about Commodore Google Parameters, Commodore Google Parameters v.1.0, Commodore Google 64 Play Services, Amiga FM Towns Martin 505, CG64X68000, Commodore Google Software License, Commodore Google Parameters v.2.0, Commodore Google Parameters v.3.0, Commodore Google Parameters v.4.0 and CG64X68000 PC-9801 500. Debut She was first seen in Commodore Google 64 Play Services. She didn't first appear in Commodore Google Parameters to have an image of "Commodore Google" word in Commodore International Color and Google Color until October 4, 1983 1:00:11 AM. Acquisition of Commodore International in April 29, 1994 1:00:11 AM, Google Acquired Commodore International to Takeover The Plant Co., Ltd. and Meadow Glen Apartments. Mascot She became a Mascot of Commodore Google. Distribution of Commodore International Google Distributed Commodore International for $4.4 billion in cash and stock. Commodore International Became A Subsidiary of Google. Google and Commodore International Formers Google Acquired Commodore International for $4.4 billion in cash and stock to form Amiga, Inc. and Funtech. Other Forms Funtech The Funtech Entertainment Corporation (敦煌科技 - Dunhuang Technology) is a Taiwanese company responsible for the Super A'Can amongst other things such as Geographic Information Systems, office equipment and office supplies. It was a subsidy of UMC until it collapsed due to the failure of the Super A'Can. Amiga, Inc. Amiga, Inc. is a company that holds some trademarks and other assets associated with the Amiga personal computer (originally developed by Amiga Corporation). Twender Twender is a 1997 American Website Owned by Commodore Google, Created by Amiga, Inc. and Headquartered in Jackson, Mississippi, USA. External Links www.commodoregoogle.co.jp - Official Website Category:Media companies of Japan Category:1983 establishments in Japan Category:Companies established in 1983 Category:Media companies established in 1983 Category:2018 disestablishments in Japan Category:Companies disestablished in 2018 Category:Media companies disestablished in 2018 Category:Re-established companies Category:2018 establishments in Japan Category:Companies established in 2018 Category:Media companies established in 2018 Category:2018 mergers and acquisitions Category:Commodore International Category:Google Category:2018 initial public offerings Category:Alphabet Inc. Category:Mascots established in 1946 Category:Mascots of Hearst Communications Category:Mascots of Commodore Google